


Everything Must Come to an End

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Feels, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One-Shot, Order of the Phoenix Spoilers Sort of, Short, Wow that was a tag archive hasn't disappointed me, how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sirius, my friend, you’re going to have to make what perhaps is the most difficult decision of your life. Or rather your death.”</p><p>OR</p><p>The one that explains what happened to Sirius when he fell through the veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Must Come to an End

Sirius fell through the veil, his face frozen in shock. Upon waking up (though he doesn’t remember losing consciousness), he found himself lying on a white floor of a nondescript material, seemingly without temperature; not warm but not cold. As he picked himself up, Sirius realized he was wearing nothing but a white robe, and was clean-shaven. Wondering where he was, Sirius cautiously began to wander around. Whether for minutes, hours, or days he walked, he didn’t know. Time seemed nonexistent here, just like everything else. It was oddly calming: he didn’t have any worries or thoughts, just blissful emptiness.  
After what could have been forever or no time at all, a figure appeared out of the whiteness. Sirius gasped as he recognized it as James, his long-dead best friend, but hesitated; did this mean Sirius was dead too?  
“James… is that you..?” asked a thunderstruck Sirius, his eyes widening. James gave Sirius a small, but warm smile.  
“Yes, Sirius, it’s me. Didn’t expect you to be here for a while.” came the warm reply.  
“But… James where are we?” gaped Sirius, still in shock from everything.  
“We are nowhere Sirius. As you may have guessed, you’re dead. Or soon will be. Or won’t be” James let out an unexpected laugh. “Tell me Sirius, what do you see?” Sirius looked around, noticing his surroundings for the first time (or maybe they had only just appeared?).  
“It’s the Great Hall” Sirius frowned. “but it’s empty, except for the sorting hat. And cleaner.” Giving no explanation of his question, James pressed on further.  
“Sirius, my friend, you’re going to have to make what perhaps is the most difficult decision of your life. Or rather your death.” James let out another laugh, but it seemed more sad than anything. “You can leave. You can return to Harry. It seems like the obvious choice, but I assure you, it is the wrong one.”  
“How can that possibly be the wrong choice?” huffed a disbelieving Sirius. He had to return to Harry after all, right?  
“Listen to me Sirius. If you return to Harry, you will eventually cause him even more grief than you could by listening to me. You can put on the hat. You can move on. You’ve done everything you ever could for Harry. I want to thank you for that. But the best thing you can do is move on. Everything must come to an end.” Sirius looked James in the eye, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. He wanted the best for Harry, and James was probably right. As much as he didn’t want to leave the boy who had become a combination of brother and son, Sirius knew he had to put on the hat.  
“James… I trust you.”


End file.
